marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:For Whom the Bell Tolls
| image = | caption = The Bundys dealing with the "death" of the telephone. | season = 2 | episode = 7 | taping = September 11, 1987 | airdate = October 25, 1987 | overall = 20 | writers = Richard Gurman Katherine Green | directors = Linda Day | guests = | network = FOX | production = 2.05 | previous = "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Part 2)" | next = "Born to Walk" | imdb = tt0807688 }} is the seventh episode of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 20th overall episode in the series. Written by Richard Gurman and Katherine Green, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on October 25, 1987. Synopsis The Bundys struggle with not having phone service after Al refuses to pay for a phone call to Canada. Al is also furious about the crime light installed in the neighborhood which shines on his face at night. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Quotes *'Peggy:' Now Mom, just because the kids don’t write, doesn’t mean they don’t love you. pause Oh, they told you they didn’t love you? Well, they didn’t mean it. You know our kids. You know, I’m sure if you sent them some money, they’d love you. *'Al:' Pig Latin, Peg? It must be your mother. Tell her I said 'oink'. *'Al:' How about it, Peg? Your mother gotten so fat she’s spread across the border? *'Peggy:' Al, I did not call Vancouver. And Mom is down to nearly 200. *'Al:' So nobody called Vancouver? Okay, it’s a mistake. I'm not paying for mistakes. I've been doing that since the day I got married. *'Peggy:' Well, you know, there's still some things we can do for free. You know, like dust off Mr Van Winkle and bring him over for a visit. Sex, Al. *'Al:' Great, the one thing I would pay for. *'Peggy:' Bud, you’ve been listening in on Kelly’s call, haven’t you? You remember what I told you about that? *'Bud:' Yeah, you said 'be careful, she's got a whistle now'. *'Marcy:' I was on the telephone taking messages for your family. Peggy, your mother called. Peggy, your mother called. Peggy, your mother called. And Peggy, Dial-a-Stud called. They wanted to know if you were okay and to tell you Juan is back. *'Peggy:' Hi Mom. What do you want? *'Steve:' Your recipe for raisin bread. *'Peggy:' Tell her to get a fresh loaf of bread, a box of raisins and a hammer. Notes Title *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" is a novel by Ernest Hemingway, as well as part of a line from a sermon by John Donne. Trivia *When Al walks in, Peggy speaks Pig Latin to her mother on the phone. Pig Latin is a form of verbal code in the pseudo-English language in which one must simply remove the first letter of a word, place it at the end and add '-ay'.Pig Latin on urban dictionary So when Peggy says "Al just alked-way in the oor-day" it simply translates to "Al just walked in door." Cultural References *Peggy tells her mother that she could not watch You Be the Judge that day because she was watching the men outside putting up the crime light. Another reason she would not have been able to watch it is that she is referring to a television game show, which aired on New York City television WCBW in the 1940s. *Al mentions "Muskrat Love", a 1973 song by America. *Peggy mentions Mr. Van Winkle, a character from the short story "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving, in which he falls asleep in the Catskill Mountains and wakes up 20 years later, having missed the American Revolution. *Peggy mentions Columbo, the main character in the detective crime drama series Columbo, whose trademarks include his relentless investigative approach. In 1973, Katey Sagal starred in an episode of Columbo titled "Candidate for Crime" as a secretary. Locations *Bundy Residence Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Al & Peggy's Bedroom Links and References References External Links * *For Whom the Bell Tolls on Bundyology *For Whom the Bell Tolls - Transcript on albundy.net *#19 For Whom the Bell Tolls - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 2 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes